Refusal
by Beckintime
Summary: This is my Themed submission for Round 4 of the houses competition round 2! Enjoy! Year: Year 2 House: Ravenclaw Category: Themed Prompt:[Word] refusing Word count: 2043


**A/N :** **This is my Themed submission for Round 4 of the houses competition round 2! Enjoy!**

 **Year: Year 2**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: [Word] Refusing**

 **Word count: 2043**

"Why are you always refusing to lend me things, Ginny?"

"Because it's mine!"

"Just give it to me, Ginny!" Fred argued with his younger sister, though admittedly the Cheshire-cat grin, that was characteristic of the Weasley twins, was spread across his face.

"No George, it's my Chocolate frog!" Ginny squealed as she wrestled it out of Fred's grasp.

"For the record, I'm Fred." He fought back, laughing, but she squirmed out of his grip.

"Stop wearing eachothers jumpers, it's confusing," she huffed.

"Now now, you two, be nice. We don't want to scare off Harry now, do we. I refuse to accept you two making a nuisance of yourselves and show up the family, besides where's your brother, George?" Molly said, coming into the kitchen where the other two were play-fighting.

"I'm here," George said from behind her, making Mrs Weasley look as if she was about to jump out of her skin, "and that's Fred, I'm George!" George protested.

"Oh, would you two stop wearing eachothers jumpers, it's so confusing!" Molly sighed, frustrated.

The two brothers just laughed and ran off without replying. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes before turning in the direction of Ginny, "I don't suppose you'd like help me prepare for the Christmas meal?" only to see Ginny had already followed her brothers, and was nowhere to be seen.

Molly sighed, but it set into a smile and she started preparing for the family christmas - plus one orphan. She didn't know what to make of Harry Potter when she had first heard about him, the poor boy, that actually turned out not to be so poor. But he was charming and, despite Ron sometimes not being the easiest person to get along with, the two seemed to do it like a house on fire. So, when she heard he was going to spend another Christmas at the castle, it just wasn't on. He would come to the Burrow to see how a real family did Christmas, and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

All nine Weasleys, and Harry, were sat around the cramped, yet homely, kitchen table in the Burrow, having stuffed themselves with the feast that Mrs Weasley had prepared.

"Here's an offer you can't refuse, Harry, my boy," started Mr Weasley. "I have already asked about the function of the rubber duck, but what about the Rubik's cube?" A perplexed look settled on his own face, as if he was pondering his own question. "If you can tell me, I'll see whether I can get you extra dessert from Molly."

"Dad that's enough, quit embarrassing me!" Ron cut in, saving Harry from yet another question regarding his muggle background. Harry just sat there, amused, making a mental note to buy Mr Weasley a Rubik's cube amongst some other common-yet-quirky muggle goods.

"Maybe another time Mr Weasley. I have to admit, as lovely as it was, I'm stuffed."

A chorus of "I'll have his portion" chimed around the table as Ron's other brothers and sister all dived for the last remaining slice of apple pie, only to have it magically levitate away from them and they all crashed into each other.

Mrs Weasley, wand now directing the pie back over to the other counter, said "You've all had plenty! Now time to wash up, remember! Waste in the bin and not around it!" A loud sigh was exhaled from each Weasley, yet, nonetheless they all got up and began clearing the table. "You too, Harry. You may be a guest but everyone's got a chip in," she said with a faux stern look, yet her eyes gleamed with nothing but kindness.

"See, Harry, I don't know why you hadn't come round sooner, why did you keep refusing?"

"I don't know Ron… I didn't want to be a burden I guess, as much as I hate the Dursley's, I guess I didn't want to intrude on well...this...Staying at the castle is nice too."

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose, once you've had a Christmas there, Christmas here, at the Burrow probably seems a bit, well...crap."

Harry shot up from where he was lying back on his bed and looked at his best friend as if he had grown two heads.

"What? Ron you're joking right? I'd pick this over the castle every year," Harry said honestly.

Ron laughed to himself, "You're barking mate, you know that right?"

"I guess, though, you're a family here Ron. And when I'm here I feel a part of that; who'd refuse that kind of opportunity, eh?"

"Hermione, can I please borrow your Potions homework? This is the last time I promise?" Harry pleaded.

"You said that last time." Hermione's eyes rolled from over the top of her book.

"Yeah, but we mean it this time, you couldn't let your two best friends get detention again, and with Snape of all people!" Ron argued back.

She quirked her eyebrow, "Do you want to bet on that?"

Harry paused, "Kay, no but please, Hermione, Snape's gonna kill us"

Hermione sighed, "Fine, I suppose, though this is the last time, Ron why don't you ask your brothers or something to help you?"

Ron looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

She nodded, "Okay, yeah maybe not, or actually do your homework before the day before?" Nevertheless she handed over her essay and Ron grinned.

"Thanks Hermione, I knew you wouldn't keep refusing us forever."

After years of putting it off, refusing to admit it was the right time. Harry had finally convinced himself- and also persuaded- to buy a ring and ask Ginny to marry him.

The ring was nothing too fancy, although it did cost a pretty penny; a plain-ish platinum band with a single diamond in the centre.

He had tried to be as romantic as possible.

That afternoon, after finishing work he walked to the closest flower store, and bought a bunch of red roses, a slight hop in his step as he strolled home.

The house was empty when he entered. _Perfect_ he thought. He left the flowers in a vase on the side, and scribbled a quick note.

 _Ginny,_

 _Hope you had a good day at work, I know it's been a little full on recently so I brought you a little gift and we're going out tonight. 7pm The Paragon at the end of Diagon Alley._

 _Wear something nice._

 _All my Love,_

 _Harry._

The Paragon, was a newer addition to Diagon Alley. Despite its young age, it was set up pretty traditionally, with crystal chandeliers that hung low from a high ceiling and fancy, folded napkins, accompanied by multiple sets of cutlery. It was just perfect for what the night was going to entail.

Harry quickly had a shower, changed, and left the house.

He had a couple of non-important but nonetheless necessary things to do at Gringotts. They were, for some reason, refusing to let him open another account to move some of his wealth to. Although the issue could have been sorted easily the meetings seemed to drag and by the time he got out of there it was quarter to 7.

Harry quickly strolled down the road to The Paragon and entered, he had told the staff ahead of time what was going on and everyone he passed on the way to his table smiled, giving nods of encouragement.

As the moments ticked by Harry found himself wondering. _Was he doing the right thing? Is it too soon? Oh god. What if she refuses. He'd let everyone know that would be awkward, and Ginny wasn't exactly the kind of person to say yes to something she didn't want to do just to save face._

It seemed though someone up there had heard his worries and the woman occupying his mind soon came round the corner and Harry's mind just stopped.

Ginny stood walked over, a parted smile playing over lips that were painted ruby red, a black, chiffon dress clung to her in all the right places, making both her hair and eyes seem even brighter and more beautiful. _How did he even get her in the first place?_

It was like they were on their first date again as awkward greeting were exchanged.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, wow, you look great."

"You haven't brushed up to badly yourself, and _The Paragon?_ How did you even get a booking here?"

"What can I say, being the chosen one still has it's advantages."

"Wow," she sighed contently and looked around.

The dinner continued, each partner asking how each others days went, talking through their frustrations and work but also also some lighter stuff. The food was delicious and the soft sound of a grand piano bounced around the room.

"So," Ginny started. "I haven't actually asked yet, why tonight? To be honest when I saw the letter I thought I had missed an anniversary or something!" She laughed.

"Well…" and Harry just thought, _Well screw it. Now or never._

He stood up from where he was sitting across from her and got down on one knee by her side. "Ginny, you family have been asking me why I haven't done anything sooner, why I left it so long and that's because I wanted to be sure we both want this, to start our own family I guess and I know I do but I didn't want to assume you wanted t-" He was cut off by a kiss. Tears were collecting at the corner of her eyes as she said "Yes, of course!"

He laughed, "I haven't actually asked anything yet."

She wiped her eyes, laughing as well. "Well, go on then."

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

The room around erupted in applause as the newly engaged couple embraced each other in a passionate kiss once more. They seperated and Ginny whispered in his ear. "One thing, I know you want my mothers approval but I am strongly against yellow at our wedding."

For the first time, someone wasn't going to be refusing, and he suddenly didn't have the fear that family might reject him. Ginny was the perfect family, and he knew that she would love him just as powerfully and wonderfully as he loved her.

It was the all-important day finally. and Harry looked up, down the aisle as his bride, not in yellow, walked towards him. They had chosen to have it just outside the Burrow. It was a summers day with not a cloud in the sky. One of his best friend stood by his side, the other, at hers. The same piano track from the night at The Paragon lulled about the open field and Mrs Weasley was wiping away tears in the front row.

The wedding and reception were a blast. Everyone danced like there was no tomorrow. The Weasleys stealing the show, Fleur and Bill leading several of said dances, even Percy, a guy Harry never thought he'd see dance, after some liquid courage seemed more than enthusiastic about leading the conga; They were family now, and the thought brought a smile to Harry's face. It was also good to see everyone reunited again after everything that had happened at Hogwarts. The groups kind of drifted apart to their own separate jobs and lives but this union seemed to bring everyone back together again. Luna and Neville were apparently a thing now, and even Draco Malfoy seemed happy to get an invite, talking to several people and apologising to Harry for everything that had gone on between them at Hogwarts. To be honest, it was Ginny that insisted inviting him, apparently "Seeing him be happy may warm that cold Malfoy heart" or something. And she was right...like always.

Towards the end of the evening, Harry found himself alone outside, looking up at the clear night sky, simply running over the craziness that had been his life. After years of people refusing him certain things, opportunities, and admittedly refusing help offered to him himself. In that moment, he forgot it all. She had said _Yes_. he'd been accepted fully into her life, into her family and maybe one day, he could create a family of his own, with her and really, nothing else mattered.


End file.
